That Night
by primapula
Summary: My first rikuoxTsurara fanfic!please be easy on me! She will never forget that memorable night of theirs...she will cherish it for the rest of her life...


**That Night**

_I remembered everything 3 months ago as if it was yesterday. There we were in his futon, making passionate love, at least for me we were, but for him, I bet my life he would never even remember what happened that night. We were celebrating victory after the fight with the nue and the hundred tales clan. Everyone was so drunk that night, including him of course but I, being responsible, wasn't. It all happened so fast. I was helping him get to his room when he suddenly embraced me and kissed me. I couldn't resist him. I love him so much, so how could I? I let him take my first time which I intentionally plan on giving him someday. And that's when it all started._

**1 month earlier**

It was early morning when everyone was mostly asleep.

"Ughhhh~~~!" puked Tsurara.

"Tsurara!" yelled Kejoro as she saw Tsurara in the kitchen throwing up. "Tsurara! What's wrong? Are you all right?" asked Kejoro as she continuously rubs the back of the Yuki-onna as she threw up in the kitchen sink.

"Hehe, I'm fine Kejoro. There's nothing to worry a-Ughh~~!" started Tsurara before she began throwing up again.

"What do you mean fine! Look at you! You keep throwing up like there's no tomorrow!" yelled Kejoro as she looked at Tsurara.

Tsurara couldn't take it anymore. She cried. She cried while in Kejoro's warm embrace. She cried for the first time in 2 months.

"Shhhhhh. There, there" hummed Kejoro as she embraced the broken girl in front of her. She kept wondering what was wrong with the ice maiden or if something happened to her but thought it better to wait for the ice maiden herself to tell her.

After a few more minutes of crying and sobbing. Kejoro brought Tsurara quietly to her room for some much needed privacy.

"Now. Tell me what's wrong" ordered Kejoro as she stared at Tsurara who was wiping away her dried up tears.

"I-I a-am p-p-p-pr-pregn-na-nant…" started Tsurara before sobbing again.

It took Kejoro a full 5 minutes to absorb what Tsurara told her.

"Wh-what? Y-you're p-pregnant?" practically shouted Kejoro as she stared at Tsurara with mouth wide open in disbelief. While Tsurara just nodded her head afraid she might breakdown again even though she was already crying.

"B-But w-with who? Wh-why? H-how?" asked Kejoro as she bombarded Tsurara with questions.

"I-I don't know…it all h-h-happened s-so fast" mumbled Tsurara as she looked down ashamed.

"Oh Tsurara, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to scare you…I was just so shocked…" said Kejoro as she held Tsurara's hands in her own. "Don't worry. I'll be here for you okay? Trust me. So? Who's the bastard that's gotten you preganant? I'll give him a piece of my mind for getting you pregnant!" said Kejoro.

"Uhmmm…" started Tsurara but couldn't continue. How could she? How could she tell Kejoro that the person who had gotten her pregnant was none other than their master? That the father of her child is Rikuo.

"I-it's…it's…" continuously mumbled Tsurara.

"Come on Tsurara, you can tell me anything. I promise you, okay?" encouraged Kejoro as she urged Tsurara to tell her who the man responsible for impregnating her is.

Tsurara took in a huge amount of air before speaking. "Th-the f-father of m-my ch-child i-is…i-i-is m-m-master r-r-rikuo…" Tsurara almost whispered out the last part but Kejoro was still able to hear her.

Kejoro was so dumbfounded that she couldn't think of anything to say to the girl in front of her. she couldn't think of a possible way to help the girl in front of her.

"Y-you mean **the **master rikuo?" repeated Kejoro wanting to clarify what she just heard from Tsurara which the said person can only nod her head in affirmation. "B-b-but h-how?" asked Kejoro. As Tsurara told Kejoro the whole thing, Kejoro could do nothing but console the crying girl in front of her. she was crying for they both knew that their master can never know about this unexpected pregnancy.

For they already accepted that their dear Master Rikuo was already engaged to Ienega Kana. They were already scheduled to get married the next month. And it hurts Tsurara even more to know that she can never tell her loved master the truth and that in a matter of time she must leave the nura household before anyone notice her secret.

**2 days later**

"Oh Tsurara, I've been looking for you" said Rikuo as he stood in front of her.

"M-master! Is something wrong?" asked Tsurara nervously as she felt another wave of morning sickness coming upon her.

"Well no. it's just that you seem to avoid me nowadays and you don't bring me my tea at night anymore. Is something wrong?" asked Rikuo worriedly looking at Tsurara. "and you seem a little paler than before, are you alright?" followed Rikuo as he tried to reach out and hold her forehead but Tsurara slapped it away.

"I'm fine Master! I've just been busy that's all. Well if that's it, I'm going ahead then. Excuse me" said Tsurara as she hurriedly ran off.

"Wait! Tsurara! I-" started Rikuo but was unable to since Tsurara was already gone. "Tsurara…I have to tell you something…" mumbled Rikuo as he left the scene sad and disappointed.

**During the night**

"Kejoro, I can't do it anymore. I have to leave cause if I don't; only Kami knows what will happen" whispered Tsurara as she prepared herself to leave the Nura household forever.

"Are you sure about this Tsurara? Can't you wait a little bit longer? Until next month?" asked Kejoro, sad that Tsurara will leave them.

"You know as well as I do that I can't stay here anymore. Seeing them together is enough to break my heart and seeing them married will surely kill me and my chilfd" answered Tsurara as she stood up and ready to leave.

"I'll miss you Tsurara, we'll all miss you" said Kejoro with tears in her eyes as she hugged Tsurara for the last time.

"I'll miss everyone too…but I have too see master first…for the last and final time…" said Tsurara looking down.

"I understand…just remember, if you need help…I'll always be here for you" said Kejoro before Tsurara left.

Tsurara quickly but silently walked down the corridors of the Nura household to the favorite sakura tree of her beloved master. As she reached the garden, there she saw him with Kana kissing under the sakura tree with her in his arms. It broke her heart and everything that's left of her to pieces. Tears suddenly invaded her eyes. She quickly turned around and instead headed for the gates before whispering, "Goodbye…rikuo sama…" and then left…for good.

**9 months later**

"It's a boy!" said the female ayakashi, a friend of Tsurara. Tsurara was so happy, after hours of labor, she finally did it. "Hey there…" said Tsurara as she tenderly and gently embraced her son being tired after hours.

"So what'll you name him?" asked Tsurara's friend, Maya.

"Ritsuo…that's his name…" said Tsurara before drifting to sleep.

_And now here I am, staring at the stars, somewhere far away from Edo. With my 1 year old son, Ritsuo who is a half yokai and a half human. We live with my friend Maya who is also an ayakashi just like us. I couldn't help but still remember him. When I look at my son, I remember him. I wonder if he's happy with his wife or if he's already had a son of his own or whether he and his wife have more than one child. I still can't help but envy her, Ienega Kana that is, she has everything I would wish for but of course, I have Ritsuo now and that's all that matters to me right now. He's my first priority. I'll never stop loving my master even if we are this far apart, I can still feel his skin against me and his breath with mine. I'll never forget that night. My most memorable and cherished memory._

…what she didn't know was that under that same star she was staring at was a man who was also thinking about her…

'_Tsurara…"_

**Okay guys! My first rikuoxtsurara fanfic! Please be kind to me! In this story, there's no kitsune's curse or anything okay? And please review! I love this couple so much! P.S. tell me if I should make a sequel or anything…heheheXD**

**-princess-**


End file.
